Ermite
thumb|Naruto en Ermite. Un is being Une personne capable d'le UTILISER et l'art Maîtrisé Ayant du mode Ermite òû bien à Qui l'Quelqu'un sur un titre cé Accordé en raison de their their très répandrai notoriété grande force sagesse OU sainteté. Senjutsu Le Désigne juin de techniques spéciales Catégorie Qui Përmet à l'Ressentir et de Utilisateur de l Rassembler » Présente Autour de lui. Les pratiquants du senjutsu apprennent à capter l'énergie de la nature environnante, la mélangeant à leur propre chakra (créé à partir de l'énergie spirituelle et corporelle présente en eux). Cela ajoute une nouvelle dimension de la puissance au chakra du pratiquant, en créant la création du . Chez les humains, ce nouveau chakra permet à l'utilisateur de rentrer dans un état surpuissant appelé Mode Ermite . Pouvant Absorbeur OU Ceux Manipuler le chakra senjutsu des appeles are . Actuellement, il n'y a que deux personnes à part connues connues pour apprendre le senjutsu : L'une étant étant de l'apprendre auprès des crapauds du Mont Myôboku comme Jiraya et Naruto , et l 'serpents de la Grotte de Ryûchi où Orochimaru et Kabuto Yakushi suivirent l'apprentissage. Très peu de personnes sont connues comme ayant maîtrisé le senjutsu. Cela étant dû au fait que l'apprentissage et l'utilisation n'est pas sans risque : on peut facilement mourir in essayant d'apprendre à l'utiliser. Certains animaux tels que Fukasaku et Shima sont aussi capables de l'utiliser, parmi d'autres ayant moins de connaissances à son sujet. Autres significations thumb « Ermite » peut aussi désigner une personne en raison de sa grande force, de sa sagesse ou de sa sainteté. *Hagoromo Ôtsutsuki , plus connu sous le nom d' une, une légende qui découvrit le chakra , créa le ninjutsu comme sur le connait aujourd'hui, sauva le monde de Shinju et fut le premier jinchûriki de l'histoire. En tant que premier ministre de Shinju, il était capable d'utiliser l' énergie naturelle dans ses techniques, tout comme les derniers, Obito et Madara Uchiwa également capable. Cependant, il est incertain quant à fait que Hagoromo était capable d'utiliser le senjutsu avant d'avoir scellé le démon en lui. Il était capable d'utiliser les techniques de l'Ermite Rikudôil, après sa mort, transmettre à la réincarnation de son fils , Naruto Uzumaki . *Le surnom de Son Gokû : Le fait également mention du fait d'être un Ermite. Voir aussi *Liste des ermites Anecdotes *Le terme faisant référence au terme japonais désignant les sages et pratiquants chinois du Taoïsme, ayant atteint l'immortalité et d'étonnant pouvoir à la manipulation du qi, ou énergie naturelle au travers du corps en devenant ascètes et vivant dans les montagnes, où on dit que le qi afflue le plus et qui commence à circuler au sein du monde. L'entraînement et l'effort nécessaire pour devenir un Ermite dans Naruto est tout aussi difficile et exigeant et semblable à certains aspects, réclamant notamment de posséder une réserve de chakra et d'adopter l'énergie naturelle, non pour atteindre l'immortalité , mais pour rentrer en harmonie avec le flux du monde autour de soi. en: Sage